The Great Outdoors
by Jedi-Dreamer101
Summary: Anakin,Obi Wan, and Ahsoka set off camping, but then realize there lost with there arch enamy Asajj Ventress. What they must face is poison ivy, skunks, rain and all the other misfortunes of camping. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars.

'' Well this looks like a good place to land'' Anakin said while trying to land his ship in the wooded area .

'' A good place to land! Were in the middle of nowhere!'' Obi Wan said looking doubtfully down at all the woods. Truthfully Obi Wan didn't even want to come in the first place camping but, some how Anakin and Ahsoka got him to come along and he was regretting he'd ever let them talk him into it.

'' Ah, cheer up master Konobi it might be fun. We can fish, hike, swim, toast marshmallows.''

'' Ok I get the idea Ahsoka. '' Obi Wan grumbled cutting off Ahsoka before she had the chance to finish what she was saying. The ship landed roughly with a grunt.

''Were here at last '' Anakin announced happily hopping out of the ship with Ahsoka and Obi wan following.

'' What should we do first ?'' Anakin asked rubbing his hands together

'' Go hiking.''

'' How about get back in the ship and go back to courscant.'' Obi Wan grumbled.

'' Obi Wan! shame on you, Where's your sense of adventure?!'' Anakin asked shaking his finger at his former master.

'' I must of left it back on courscant.'' Obi wan sighed clearly wishing he was left back on courscant too.

'' We'll have none of that . Were going to have fun even if it kills us'' Anakin said.

'' Since Obi Wan's idea is out of the question we'll take Ahsoka's idea and go hiking'' Anakin said as he began to walk up the trail.

'' Yay! My idea won. This is going to be so much fun!'' Ahsoka said grabbing her back pack and following her master up the wooded trail.'' We'll see'' Obi Wan said silently, grabbing his back pack and following the two enthusiastic jedi

* * *

( Authers note: How did you like it so far , good,bad, ugly? Also sorry it was so short. I'll make sure to write more next time. Thanks and God bless.)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

Ahsoka plopped down on the closest rock that was next to her.

'' I'm exhausted!'' Ahsoka cried from her rock.

'' I'm tired too, Anakin I think we should stop here for a while and rest'' Obi Wan said as he sat besides Ahsoka.

'' We can't rest now!'' Anakin shouted

'' At this rate we'll never reach the top!'' Anakin said angry at his fellow campers.

'' Master we've been walking for hours we deserve a break.'' Ahsoka pouted.

'' I agree with Ahsoka Anakin , we can all use a break'' Obi wan said

'' Fine! Take a break see if I care!'' Anakin said crossing his arms in defeat. Obi Wan rolled his eyes and sighed.

'' Anakin how about you ....... go exploring or take a walk.''

'' Fine!'' Anakin said storming off. Obi Wan shook his head.

'' What should we do now?'' Ahsoka asked while watching Anakin leave.

'' I thought you wanted to rest.'' Obi Wan said

'' Nah, I just didn't want to hike anymore. So any ides what to do?'' Ahsoka asked , but before Obi Wan could say anything. Both of them smelled a horrible stench.

'' Yuck nasty!'' Ahsoka and Obi Wan screamed at the same time both holding there noses.  
Just then anakin appeared with an even more angry expression then before.

'' What happened and why do you smell so bad!?!'' Ahsoka asked still holding her nose. Anakin looked at both of them with fury in his eyes.

'' Do you really want to know what happened!?'' Anakin shouted . Before any of them could answer Anakin started shouting again.

'' We'll I was minding my own buissness when I saw this black and white cat and I was wondering what a cat would would be doing in the middle of nowhere, so I went to go pick it up but then I realized it wasn't a cat but a stunk so by then it was late so it sprayed me and so here I am now.'' Anakin said crossing his arms.

'' I don't care what happened just get rid of it.'' Obi Wan said clearly frustrated.

'' Maybe we can rub some flowers on him to get rid of the smell.'' Ahsoka said proud that she came up with the idea.

'' No way am I going to rub flowers all over me.'' Anakin said shaking his head.

'' If you don't do it then were going strait back to corascant.'' Obi Wan said hoping Anakin would choose to go back to coracant .

'' Fine, we'll do Ahsoka's idia.'' Anakin said with a sigh as him and Ahsoka headed toward some flowers. Obi Wan sighed knowing he wasn't going back to corscant soon as he hoped, But just then the bushes began to rustle. Obi Wan reached to get his lighsaber but then realized he left it back at the jedi temple.

The bushes rustle Wan grabbed a near by stick to use as a weapon . He was on his own.

He began to go closer and closer until he was standing right in front of the bush. He got his stick ready then pounced on whatever was behind the bush.

'' Ahh!'' said the voice.

'' Who are you?'' Obi Wan voice moaned then out from behind the bushes came...

'' VENTRESS!?!'' Obi Wan yelled in complete shock. '' What are you doing here!?'' Asajj narrowed her pale blue eyes.

'' If you must know I was spying.'' Asajj explained.

'' You've been spying all this while?!?!'' Obi Wan asked still shocked and secretly a bit pleased.

'' Yes, until I found out that you weren't on a top secret mission but that you where camping'' She said exasperated by the whole thing. She jester ed towards her ankle that was swollen.

'' I also tripped and sprained my ankle then got lost so here I am.'' She said finishing her story. Before Obi Wan could say anything. Anakin and Ahsoka came back covered in red bumps.

'' Poison ivy.'' Ahsoka said scratching and moaning.

'' And it didn't even get rid of the scent '' Anakin cried in frustration.

'' What's she doing here!?'' Ahsoka said finally of the bald siths presence.

'' She got lost and hurt her ankle while trying to spy on us'' Obi Wan explained.

'' Oh...'' Was all that both of them said. All it began to get darker.

'' We better set up camp before it gets to dark.'' Anakin suggested.

'' What about her?'' Ahsoka asked jestering towards Asajj .

'' I guess we have no choice but to bring her with us.'' Obi Wan explained.

'' But ..... but .... master she's a sith we can't help her.'' Anakin stuttered.

'' Anakin, she's in the same boat as us we have to help her.'' Obi Wan said as he turned to Ahsoka.

'' Ahsoka, we only have two tents so you'll have to share yours with Ventress .'' Obi Wan explained to the young torguta.

'' But why me master.'' Ahsoka whined.

'' We'll because she clearly can't sleep with me and Anakin.'' Obi Wan said

'' What happens if she attacks me. I don't have my lightsaber.'' Ahsoka shot back.

'' She doesn't have her light saber. come to think of it we all forgot our lightsabers .'' Obi Wan said puzzled by the coincidence.

'' Fine.'' Ahsoka said slumping her shoulder. Asajj slummed her shoulders also angry she would have to share a tent with the enemy. As both tents were being put up Ahsoka decided it might not be so bad after all she might even be able to get revenge on all the stuff she did to her. Ahsoka laughed eveily as she and her new roommate entered there tent.

( Authors note : until next chapter. Don't forget to review.) 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

'' So what should we do,'' Ahsoka asked Asajj. When Asajj didn't answer back Ahsoka began listing things they could do.

'' We could always play... I don't know... truth or dare.'' Ahsoka said holding her breath hoping that she'd say yes. Asajj thought for a minute then sighed.

'' Fine.'' Asajj rolled her eyes. Ahsoka smiled everything was going just as planned.

'' I'll go first.'' Ahsoka voulenteered before the bald sith could.

'' Ok, truth or dare.'' Asajj thought for a minute. She didn't want to be chicken so before she could think she answered...

'' Dare.'' Asajj sensed right away that she was foolish and had made the wrong choice. She knew whatever the young torguta had up her sleeves was not going to be pretty. Ahsoka smiled in triumph. things were going just as she hoped.

'' I dare you to kiss master Konobi.'' Ahsoka said leaning back and watching the bald siths complexion turn more and more pale.

'' I can't do that I hate him it would give him the wrong Idea ... I just can't'' Asajj stumbled out regretting her choice more and more by the second.

'' Wow, I never knew the sith could be such cowards.'' Ahsoka said knowing she was winning no matter what she did.

'' Fine! I'll do it. Lets just hope that your not a coward when it comes to your turn.'' Asajj said exiting the tent with Ahsoka following giggling the whole way.

'' Master can we come a sec,'' Ahsoka asked from outside the tent.

'' Fine,'' Anakin sighed. Both of them entered.

'' What do want now that couldn't wait till morning,'' Anakin grumbled. '' I was just having such a great dream.''

'' About Padme?'' Ahsoka asked

'' Maybe,'' Anakin grumbled.

'' What did you want Ahsoka?'' Obi Wan asked curiously.

'' Oh, I didn't want anything. It's Asajj who needs something,'' Ahsoka said trying not to laugh.

'' Oh, is something wrong? Does your ankle still bother you?'' Obi Wan asked turning to Asajj. Asajj gulped.

'' No,'' she said while walking closer.

'' Oh, then what do you ne...'' Before Obi Wan could finish Asajj bent down and gave him a 0.0000001 second kiss, But it was just enough to make Obi Wan turn beat red. Asajj scowled as she left the tent with Ahsoka laughing behind her leaving two confused jedi behind.

When both were back at Ahsoka's tent Ahsoka yawned.

'' Well that was fun , but I think i'll sleep now so good night.''

'' Not so fast.'' Asajj said '' Know it's your turn truth or dare.'' Ahsoka sighed.

'' Dare,'' she sighed. Asajj smilled in triumph.

______________________________________________________________________--

Back at the guys tent Obi Wan and Anakin were still clueless about what happened.

'' Wow that was.... odd,'' Anakin managed to say at last.

'' Yes, I agree,'' Obi Wan nodded smiling.

'' Wow master you have worse then expected,'' Anakin said smilling at his now even more confused master.

'' I have no clue what your talking about,'' Obi wan said tilting his head.

'' Oh it's just clear as day that you like her.'' Anakin explained.

'' Anakin! I don't know where you would get an idea like that!'' Obi Wan said in shock.

'' Well master it's no secret that you enjoy her company more then all of us put together,'' Anakin explained. Before Obi Wan could argue Anakin interrupted.

'' Also you turn beat red around her ; especially when she kissed you,'' Anakin said laughing while his master turned red from anger and embarresment.

'' Oh and don't get me started on all the times we fought her and you....'' but before Anakin could finish both men heard an ear peircing scream. Both of them ran outside to see Ahsoka shivering in a lake while Asajj was on the ground laughing her head off.

'' Ahsoka! What in the world are you doing swimming at this hour,'' Anakin asked shaking his head. Ahsoka forced a fake smile.

'' J..j..just f.. l...l..like swimming thats a.l..l.'' Ahsoka shivered. Anakin all the sudden started laughing.

What's so funny?'' Obi Wan asked clueless.

'' I just figured out why Asajj kissed you master.'' Anakin said laughing.

'' Why?'' Obi wan asked curioslly.

'' Three words master: truth or dare.'' after all that Ahsoka never wanted to play truth or dare ever again.

( Authors note: I'll make sure to update soon. Don't forget to review.) 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars sadly.

The next morning everyone was in a bad mood. Ahsoka was angry because her dip in the lake. Anakin still smelled like a skunk and besides that he also was starting to miss Padme. Asajj was angry at Ahsoka for daring her to kiss her blasted enemy Obi Wan Konobi and Obi Wan just wanted to get back on courascant soon as possible.

Anakin stood up cleared his throat and began to speak.

'' I guess I was wrong about camping being fun so all in favor to go back to courascant say I''

'' I''

'' I''

''I''

'' Then I guess it's unanimous were heading back to courascant'' everyone cheered including Asajj.

'' All we have to do is choose who's going to be are navigator'' As soon as Obi Wan said That Anakin quickly grabbed the map.

'' I will master'' Obi Wan looked at him doubtfully.

'' Ok just make sure you read it carefully'' But Anakin began leading the way looking at the map intensely hardly listening to what Obi Wan was saying.

'' Did you even hear a word I was saying?'' Obi Wan asked Anakin who finally looked up at his questioning master.

'' Umm yeah sure'' Anakin said then quickly turned his attention back to the map. Obi Wan sighed.

'' I know 'm going to regret this'' Obi Wan mumbled then began to walk and walk and walk and walk and wal.. you get the idea but after 4 hours of walking Ahsoka made an observation.

'' hey, Didn't we pass that oak tree like 200 times already?'' Asajj looked up.

'' Yeah and that rock looks pretty familiar too'' While both Asajj and Ahsoka stared puzzled at there familer looking tree and rock Anakin made an observation of his own.

'' Hey guys! I think there's people camping around here''

Obi Wan looked at him doubtfully.

'' What makes you think that.'' Anakin made a jesture at the ground proudly at his discovery.

'' Foot prints it looks like there's about four other campers and I also found this.'' Anakin said picking up a candy wrapper off the ground.

'' That's mine'' Ahsoka said grabbing the wrapper out of her masters hands.

'' Well the foot prints still prove that there's others close by.'' Anakin said crossing his arms. Obi Wan took a closer look at the foot prints then sighed.

'' Anakin these are our foot prints!'' Anakin turned red.

'' Oops''

'' oops is right you've been leading us in circles for hours!'' Obi Wan yelled .

'' Let me see that map'' Obi Wan said as he snatched the map out off Anakin's hands. Obi took one quick glance and realized the problem quickly.

'' You've been reading it upside down!'' Obi Wan said shaking his head at his former padawan's stupidity.

'' Can it get any worse then this!'' Asajj screamed in frustration then right on cue it bagan to rain.

'' Thanks a lot baldy now were soaked and tired'' Ahsoka said fuming.

'' Wasn't my fault''

'' Was too''

'' was not''

'' was too''

was not''

'' was too''

'' was no..''

'' Quiet! I'm trying to think'' Anakin shouted.

'' Don't think you thinking is what got us in this mess.'' Obi Wan shouted back.

'' Ok then you decide what were going to do'' Anakin said crossing his arms over his chest.

'' Fine!'' Obi Wan said then spotted a cave.

'' There's a cave over there we could wait until the rain stops in there.'' All three jedi and sith ran into the cave. Everyone sat fuming at each other.

'' This is all your fault Skywalker!'' Asajj shouted.

'' My fault? It's Obi Wan's fault for giving me the map int the first place!'' Anakin pointed out trying to blame someone other then himself.

'' Good point'' Asajj said starting to realize it actully might have been Obi Wan's fault.

'' I'm innocent'' Obi Wan said with frustration. Ahsoka finally spoke up.

'' Anakin's right it is your fault''

'' well maybe if you took the map in the first place before anakin did then we wouldn't be lost. So it's your fault!'' Obi Wan shot back just then thunder crashed. Asajj screeched in a very unlike sith way and jumped on Obi Wan clinging her arms around him. Asajj quickly realized what she was doing and jumped back .

Anakin and Ahsoka snickered Asajj grabbed a stick and gave them both a good thump on there heads.

'' Ow!'' they both moaned as this was going on Obi Wan stood in the entrance of the cave wondering when they would ever get back to courascant.

( Authors note: Sorry I didn't update in a while. Please remember to review :) 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars... sadly.

'' Hey it finally stopped raining!'' Anakin said pointing at the clear cloudless sky. Everyone else cheered then exited the cave but all the sudden a low rumbling sound occurred.

'' Not more rain'' Asajj moaned. Ahsoka looked up sheepishly.

'' Actully that was my stomach. I'm sooo hungry.''

'' I'm hungry too'' Anakin said frowning

'' Well I'm sorry to report that we have none left'' Obi Wan said jestering towards an empty sack.

'' Were going to starve!'' Ahsoka cried.

'' calm down Ahsoka. We still have are fishing poles so why don't we go fishing'' Obi Wan suggested.

'' OK!'' Both Anakin and Ahsoka said as they picked up their fishing poles and began running to a nearby lake.

'' Ahsoka and I will fish on one side of the lake and you and Asajj can fish on the other''

Anakin yelled back. Asajj just scowled at Obi Wan then picked up her own pole and began walking to the lake. Obi Wan sighed and followed.

...

At the lake Obi Wan and Asajj sat waiting for what seemed hours for even the slightest tug on their poles not saying a word to each other until finally Asajj and then spoke up.

'' I still can't believe I'm fishing with my arch enemy.'' Asajj said with a sigh.

'' There's a first time for everything.'' Obi wan said softly as he slowly slinked his arm around her shoulder. Asajj flinched but didn't say anything. When she didn't Obi Wan smiled and slowly moved closer and closer to her pale face.

Was it his imagination or was Asajj also moving closer but he never found out because suddenly they both heard someone clear their throat. They both moved away from each other quickly looking up to see no other then Anakin standing over them raising his eyebrows and smiling.

'' Am I inturuppting something'' Anakin said looking at them with suspicion. Obi Wan sighed.

'' Anakin what are you doing here''

'' I just thought I would see if you to caught anything yet.'' anakin said shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly.

'' No we didn't catch anything yet.'' Obi Wan said clearly upset about Anakin ruining the whole moment.

'' Well maybe if you paid more attention to fishing instead of each other then maybe you would have caught something.'' Anakin said smugly.

'' Did you even catch anything Skywalker?'' Asajj said clenching her teeth. All the smugness went away from Anakin's expression.

'' Well I um no'' Anakin stumbled out.

'' Just what I thought'' Asajj said watching Anakin walk away angerly. For the rest of the time asajj didn't even glance at Obi Wan .

...

Back at the other end of the lake Anakin came back laughing.

'' What's so funny?'' Ahsoka asked tilting her striped head. Anakin wiped a tear from his eye from laughing so hard.

'' Just Obi Wan and Asajj''

'' What about them?'' Ahsoka asked

'' Well it's just clear as day they like each other'' Anakin said with a laugh.

'' Really I thought It was just the bog witch but master Konobi!'' Ahsoka laughed with Anakin.

'' And I mean it's so ovbious how they feel about each other they don't hide it well at all'' Anakin said laughing all over again,

'' It's almost as obvious as you and Padme.'' Ahsoka said continuing to laugh but Anakin suddenly stopped.

'' What do you mean Padme and me'' Anakin said crossing his arms. Ahsoka rolled her blue eyes.

'' Well duh you two don't hide it all I mean I think everyone that eyes knows you both have something going on.'' Ahsoka said with a laugh.

'' Well what about you and Rex.'' Anakin shot back .

'' What about Rex and me?'' Ahsoka said no longer laughing.

'' I think everyone knows what going on with you two.'' Anakin said rolling his eyes,

'' I don't know what your talking about.'' Ahsoka said crossing her arms. The two of them kept on bickering they didn't even notice Obi Wan and Asajj coming towards them.

'' Well at least I don't call padme by her first name like you do with rex and...''

'' Anakin!'' Obi Wan said inturuppting Anakin before he could finish.

'' Oh um hi master.'' Anakin said turning bright red. Asajj snickered. Obi Wan rolled his eyes.

'' Anakin what is going on here?'' Obi Wan said shaking his head.

'' Nothing'' Anakin mumbled.

'' Well any way I came to say I don't think were going to catch anything.''

'' I agree I say we give up fishing.'' Ahsoka said still narrowing her eyes at her master.

'' Ok lets all split up and see what we can find.'' Anakin suggested eager to get away from Ahsoka.

'' Well I guess but...'' Before Obi Wan could finish though everyone already split up. Obi Wan walked around trying to find anything edible after about a half an hour though he heard a faint buzzing sound and someone screaming it almost sounded like...

'' Anakin?'' Obi Wan asked questionly just as Anakin ran out of the bushes screaming with thousands of angry bees flying after him.

'' What the..'' But before Obi Wan could finish Anakin grabbed Obi Wans arm and ran towards the lake when they arrived Anakin pushed Obi Wan in and Anakin hopped in himself. The bees who couldn't see the two jedi under water got angry and left finally.

Anakin and Obi Wan surfaced and gasped for breath.

'' What happened?''

Obi Wan asked coughing up water.

'' Well I thought I could take some honey without the bees noticing but I guess I was wrong.'' Anakin said trying to catch his breath.

'' You what!'' Obi Wan yelled

'' Anakin you have to be the most stupid jedi! Who in there right mine would try to stick their hand in a bee hive!'' Obi Wan shouted in frustration Ahsoka then came holding a small basket of berries smiling but stopped when she saw Obi Wan.

'' What's wrong?'' Ahsoka asked questionly.

'' Your master thats what wrong,'' Obi Wan said crossing his arms.

'' Well what ever happened I brought back berries to cheer you both up.'' Ahsoka said cheerfully. Obi Wan took a closer look at the berries then his eyes widened.

'' Ahsoka! You didn't eat any I hope because...''

'' Their poison! I knew I should of asked first but I was Just so hungry now I'm going to die ! Goodbye Rex , Master , Jedi Temple, Goodbye...'''

'' Ahsoka!'' Obi Wan said inturuppting Ahsoka.

'' Their not poison they'll probaly just make you sick.'' Just as Obi Wan said that Ahsoka clutched her stomach and moaned.

'' Be right back I just Oh...'' Ahsoka said running behind a bush . Obi Wan sighed.

'' Can it get any worse.'' Then suddenly it did get worse both jedi heard an ear piercing scream. Obi Wan ran leaving Anakin and Ahsoka behind. When Obi Wan arrived he saw Asajj On the bottom of a small cliff clutching her ankle.

'' What happened ?'' Obi Wan yelled

'' I slipped while trying to pick some mushrooms and sprained my other ankle.'' she said wincing from the pain. Obi Wan scanned the area and found a long vine. He quickly used as rope to lift Asajj into safety.

When she was safe Obi wan spoke up

'' Are you all right he asked trying to catch his breath.

'' I think so, besides my ankle.'' Asajj said still clutching it. Obi Wan tore some material from his cloak and wrapped it around her sore ankle.

'' Is that better?'' Obi Wan asked

'' I guess.'' Asajj said noticing her heart was racing. Obi Wan realizing this would be their only time that they were alone gently moved closer. Asajj herself moved closer even wrapping her arms around his neck.

Anakin wouldn't inturuppted this time but just then the bushes began to rustle and it wasn't Anakin or Ahsoka It was...

( Authors note: Sorry to leave you on the edge but whoever guesses the surprise visitor gets a special mention in my next authors note , but speaking of which I would like to thank everyone thats been reviewing my story and giving me encouragement. So don't forget to review please.)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars sadly.

( Authors note: And the winner is ... Ahsoka33 and crazy4asajj! Congratulations for guessing right! a virtual cookie for both of you :)

'' Satine!'' Obi Wan shouted in complete shock. There stood Satine dressed in pink camouflage print head to toe and carrying a giant pink camouflage print backpack to match.

'' Obi!'' Satine shouted throwing her arms around her former boyfriend. Obi Wan gently pushed her away, Satine was the last person he expected to see.

'' What are you doing here!'' Obi Wan asked still completely shocked.

'' Well when you weren't in your quarters I started asking around to see where you went off to and someone told me you would be camping so I flew here walked a few miles and now here I am now.'' Satine ended with a smile but, her smile quickly when she noticed Asajj's presence.

'' What is she doing here?'' Satine asked frowning. Before Obi Wan could answer Anakin and Ahsoka finally caught up.

'' Were saved!'' Ahsoka said running toward the group.

'' Satine please tell me you know how to get out of here.'' Anakin said while trying to catch his breath. Satine looked at the pair with a confused expresion.

'' Am I missing something?'' Satine asked Obi Wan

'' Well I guess I should start from the beginning.'' Obi Wan said with a sigh then continued.

'' We all got tired of camping after only one day because of all of our previous misfortunes so we decided to head back home but Anakin decided to be navigator only to find out he was reading the map upside down.'' Everyone glared at Anakin .

'' It wasn't my fault! Obi Wan was the one who let me..'' Anakin said trying to defend himself but was quickly cut off by his master.

'' Any way as I was saying. We then realized we were lost and things have been down hill since then. So we were glad you found us hoping you'd know how to get out of here.'' Satine glared at Obi Wan as he finished.

'' And of course were also glad to see you.'' Obi Wan quickly added Satine smiled satisfied. Asajj rolled her pale blue eyes.

'' Give me a break.'' Asajj said under her breath . Satine narrowed her eyes.

'' And why is she here again .'' Satine said crossing her arms across her chest.

'' She was spying on us but, she hurt her ankle in the process and realized she was also lost too so we let her tag along.'' Anakin answered .

'' Except now both my ankles are sprained.'' Asajj grumbled. Satine ignored her and quickly turned to Anakin.

'' Would you mind carrying my backpack? I'm so tired and could really use a break.'' Satine said with a fake sweet smile .

'' Fine.'' Anakin grumbled. Satine dropped the light looking backpack that turned out not to be so light into Anakin's hand. Anakin quickly fell on the ground from the unexpected weight.''

'' Whats in this thing rocks!'' Anakin said getting up off the ground.

'' Actually I have a camera, sunscreen, hairdryer, radio, microwave, holo player, some of my wardrobe, some folding chairs, a mini oven, a toaster, forks, spoons, knives, magazines, and a lot of other things I can't remember at the moment.'' Satine grinned while everyone else starred with their mouths hanging open.

Everyone except for Asajj who was fuming with anger. For some reason she couldn't explain she hated Satine but it was somehow different from hate. Jealousy possibly, But why? What did she have that Asajj didn't? Maybe a handsome jedi to lean on.

Asajj quickly shook her head with disgust no way did she just think that thought. She was so tired she wasn't thinking clearly thats all. Still she wanted to somehow wipe that stupid grin off the duchesses face.

Thats when a brilliant idea came to her. She smiled slyly.

'' I think we better head back to the cave we found.'' Obi Wan said noticing it was getting dark.

'' but I can't walk.'' Asajj said gesturing toward her two swollen ankles.

'' Would you be able to lean against someone or something to help you walk?'' Obi Wan asked.

'' I don't think so.'' Asajj said trying to sound helpless as she could. She wasn't the best at playing damsel in distress.

'' I guess I'll have to carry you back then.'' Obi Wan said as gently lifted Asajj into his arms and began walking . Asajj's plan was working great Satine was walking behind fuming just as she planned. To make her more angry she even wrapped her long pale arms around the charming jedi's neck.

Asajj happy that her plan had worked was also feeling dizzy and light headed . Asajj became alarmed at this new emotion. Was she becoming ill? Obi Wan smiled gently at her, The feeling quickly came back . Why did she feel this way around her blasted enemy

While Asajj struggled with her emotions Satine was plotting her on sinister plan.

'' I'll get you for this bog witch, this is war .'' Satine said smiling evilly.

( second Authors note : I just wanted to quickly apologize for not writing in a while and to thank all my other reviewers. It's your kind words that motivate me to write. So please don't forget to review:) 


End file.
